


I wasn't that drunk

by chaza1908



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Lena Luthor, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 05:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: Alex and Sam got Lena drunk and Kara is trying to get her home





	I wasn't that drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Request for greenskullfantasy on Tumblr
> 
> All my stories are unbetaed so all mistakes are my own

**I wasn't that drunk**

**Fandom: Supergirl**

**Pairings: Supercorp, hinted Alex and Sam**

**Characters: Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor**

 

Actions, "Dialogue", _Thinking_

 

Kara POV

 _why is Lena calling me at 1 am_ "Lena are you ok whats wrong"

 

"No I'm fine everything is cool awesome haha, so what ya doing," she says kind of slurring

 

"Lena are you drunk"

 

"psssshhh no of course not why would I be," she says speeding up

 

"just tell her Jesus"I hear a different voice say in the background _that sounds like Alex im going to kill her if she has gotten Lena drunk_

 

"Lena im coming to get you also tell Alex I will kill her when I get there"

 

"Kara says she will kill you when she gets here"I hear her say through the phone

 

10 minutes later

 

 _oh rao I hope she hasn't gotten into too much trouble_ " hey M'Gann where are they" I say walking into the bar, she points to a booth in the corner "they haven't made to much trouble have they I know how Alex is when she is drunk"

 

"No they have been surprisingly quiet," she says as I walk to the booth

 

"well look what I have found," I get to the booth Lena, Alex and Sam are sitting in there Sam seems to be less drunk than Alex and Lena but still kind of drunk

 

"Heeeeeyyyy Kara how ya doing," Alex says trying to act normal

 

"ok come on Lena lets get you home," I say finally looking at her _wow even drunk she is so pretty_

 

"what if I don't wanna," she says testing me

 

"then I will pick you up you know I can," i say looking her in the eyes

 

"fine ok ladies I will have to bid you adieu," Lena says bowing and almost falling over in the process _she is so cute_

 

"come on tipsy let's get you home," I say smiling, she almost falls over again walking out "ok no im gonna fly you home otherwise you will just hurt yourself,"I say picking her up

 

"wheee your so strong," Lena says laughing "you also really pretty I don't know how you don't have a boyfriend" _im going to tell her_

 

"well men aren't really where I keep my eye" I look down to see her asleep

 

20 minutes later

 

I tuck Lena into her bed after taking her heels and makeup off I start to leave when I hear "can you stay with me" I turn around and see Lena looking at me tiredly

 

"Sure I will,"I say taking my shoes and glasses off and getting into bed with her, immediately she cuddles up to me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end if you liked my work please consider buying me a coffee
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/chazaone


End file.
